


Good Things Come When You Least Expect It

by WrittenInShadows (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: Alternate universe Malec.Set on Christmas Eve as Magnus and Alec are walking the streets of New York they find an unexpected surprise. A baby boy left for dead in a cardboard box. After agreeing with social services to take him over the holidays while they deal with overcrowding the two have no idea what they're in for. This experience will completely change their lives.(It night be a one shot unless people like it then I'll continue so please comment if you enjoy it!!)





	Good Things Come When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably typos but I typed this at like 5am with no sleep :)  
> Please comment if you want this to be more than a one shot

Alec and Magnus were walking among the streets of New York late on Christmas Eve, the atmosphere was amazing and they were just enjoying themselves. As they went to a quieter part of town things were much more relaxed, they were talking about casual things. That's when, seemingly out of nowhere they heard a faint cry. They exchanged a look before following the sound to a nearby alleyway. They stopped at a small cardboard box Alec opened it and to his shock he saw a baby boy, he didn't have any clothes and Alec was surprised he hadn't frozen to death in the cold. He took off his jacket and wrapped him up. "We should get him home. It's freezing out here" Magnus said softly, as he had noticed the child had calmed down and didn't want to frighten him.   
"Shouldn't we call the police?"   
"We can do that once we get him inside and wanted up" he said and Alec nodded in agreement as they headed home. It was definitely a Christmas surprise they weren't prepared for.

Once they arrived home Alec immediately called the police. It took them almost 3 hours to get there because Christmas Eve was always a hectic time and they had a lot to deal with. A social worker arrived, Magnus came to the door holding the baby boy. He let the woman in and she began to question them,taking notes as she went.   
She looked at them. "I'm going to be honest with you. We're overrun as it is, we have no one for him"   
"We could take him" Magnus said without a hint of hesitation. The social worker was surprised at the offer really, but it would definitely make things easier for her. Once they did the paperwork there wouldn't really be a problem, Alec was a well respected lawyer and Magnus had worked with children for years.

She gave them the paperwork and once she had it documented herself she left, leaving the two with a baby and some serious last minute shopping to do on Christmas Eve...


End file.
